liliumelfenliedfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rena Ryuuguu
Rena Ryuuguu erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa-Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, MionSonozaki, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude (früher auch Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Gegenüber niedlich aussehenden Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche – jedoch werden diese von den anderen meist nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Bei Bedrohung greift Rena häufig zu einer Machete, welche ihre Freunde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sie kam vor einem Jahr aus Ibaraki nach Hinamizawa zurück, da es dort mehrere Gewalttaten gab, die Rena betreffen. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, legte sie ihren wirklichen Namen Reina'' (礼奈)'' ab und gab sich den neuen Namen Reina, mit dem sie sich seit dem vorstellt, um von ihrer Vergangenheit abzulenken und für sich selbst ein Zeichen setzt, um ihr Leben zu ändern. Ihren Mitschülern fällt dieser ungewöhnliche Name auf, da er mehr wie ein europäischer als wie ein japanischer Name klingt. Obwohl sie sich für gewöhnlich als Rena vorstellt, wird sie natürlich von Rina und den anderen Erwachsenen als Reina angesprochen. Charakter Rena ist wie bisher im Anime zu Manga, stets wohlerzogen und laut den anderen, aussehen, niedlichen Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche, jedoch werden diese von den anderen anderen nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Wenn sie etwas süßes sieht sagt sie wie immer ein "Omochikaerii!" (Ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!) Zudem sagt sie auch germe "hau, hau, hau" Wenn sie nichts mehr weiß, fügt sie zu diesem Theme, ein "kana, kana?" (ich frage mich, ich frage mich?") zu. Sie ist in der Lage, in einem "Kawaii Modus" zu gelangen, was jedenglich, ihre bevozugte Methode ist. Solange sie sich in diesem Modus befindet, sollte man garnicht daran denkt, sich in ihrer Nähe zu befinden, denn zudem wird in die Gewalt in ihrer Art betroffen. Dazu kommt es schnell zu diesem Modus, in dem es Egal ist, welche Persöhnlichkeit in ihr wimmert, die sie süß findet. thumb|288px|Rena im "Kawaii-Modus". Es stellt sich heraus, da sie unaufhaltbar ist, wie man es in der zweiten Staffel erkennen kann. Als sie Hanyuu unbedingt mit nach Hause nehmen musste, fand sie Hanyuu so süß, dass sie schon von Keiichi in einem Stuhl gefesst wurde. Zudem scheint sie sehr unglaublich mächtig zu wirken, wie sie zum Beispiel, wie sie Hanyuu und andere sehr leicht hochheben kann. Allerdings schaffte sie es, die Fesseln die Keiichi ihr angebunden hat, raus zu kriegen und zwar das von ganz allein. Auch wenn es von außen den Anschein nicht hat, scheint sie selbstbewusster und sogar massiver als Mion zu wirken. Als Shion aggressiv auf Teppei reagierte, sagte Rena ernsthaft, dass es nicht die Lösung wäre, Satokos Onkel umzubringen. Da sie eine große Schwäche zu süßen Dingen hat, schämt sie sich nie, dass sie zierliche oder modische Kleidungen tragen muss. Doch in der vierten OVA Kai, stellt sich Renas völlige, hilflose Persöhnlichkeit heraus. Sie trug einen pink weißen, zierlichen Dinstanzug und nam mit ihren Mund Joguhrt, zu dem sie dies Keiichi gab. Renas verwunderliche Persöhnlichkeit, begenet man mit ihrer enormen Gutmütigkeit und Frohsinn, was sich jedoch ändert, wenn Wut darin steckt. Als sie mit Mion in der ersten Staffel versuchte, Keiichi umzubringen, war sie von Oyashiros Fluch so bessesen, da zum ersten Mal ihr "innerer Dämon" erwachte. Als sie die Notizen von Miyo bekam, dachte sie das die Sonozaki Family, hinter all diesen mysteriösen Morden steckte, oder den Aliens hilfe, die Welt unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was Rena aber am meistens wütend machte, dass Mion ihre Leichen gegen die Polizei vertaucht hatte. Daraufhin reagiert Rena sehr aggressiv auf Mion und beschließt sie umzubringen. Lauter Wut schlug sie mehr Male auf Mions Stirn mit der stumpfen Seite ihrer Machete. Dies war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie die Schule unter Gefecht hielt. thumb|left|316px|Renas "böse Seite" und "gute Seite". Es gibt noch viele Dinge, in dem Renas "innerer Dämon" erwacht, zum Beispiel, wenn Jemand sie anlügt, reagiert sie sehr sauer darauf und gibt meist ein lautes "Uso Da" (Lügner!" von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, durch den Blick der Leute zu sehen, ob derjenige/diejenige die Warheit sagt oder nicht. Rena ist dazu tätig, wenn sie sich sauer fühlt, sich als selbst umheimlich, angsteinflößend, kalt, besesssen von "Oyashiro Sama", dazu ziemlich klüger als jeder, da sie weiß, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre widerspenstige Persöhnlichkeit und sie spaltet ihre "dunkle Seite zur liebevollen Seite ein", in dem sie etwas naiv wirkt. Renas "dunkle Seite"kann jedoch auch ziemlich von erwachsenen Leuten gefürchtet sein. Im OVA Rei, sah man Renas "dunkle Seite" als Miyo sie anlog. Miyo sah ängstlich aus, als sie zu Miyo anschrie, dass sie lüge. Allerdings scheint Rena sehr scharfsinnig zu sein, wie das sie vom Blick der Leute, zu erkennen, mit denen sie kommuniziert, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Rena wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint. Dazu kann es sich heraus stellen, wenn sie sich deprimiert fühlt, da sie denkt, ihre glücklichen Tage schnell vorbei gehen würden. Zudem kommt die Eigenschaft "Trauer" ins Spiel. Ihre tragische Vergangenheit ist oft der Auslöser für ihre andere Seite der Serie. In Higuashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai Episode 1 erscheint Rena voller Verzweiflung, Leid, Depression und Angst, da sie auch einer der wenigen Überlebenden in Hinamizawa war. Dazu befindet sich hinter all dieser Naivtität eine reife und Persöhnlichkeit. Ihr Verhalten scheint man sogar zu einem Detektiven zu bezeichnen. Als Mions "innerer Dämon" erwachte, wie die selbe Vorgeschichte bei Shion passierte, sah man zum ersten Mal Renas "reife Persöhnlichkeit". Damals war sie sehr besorgt und meint, sie solle sich zur Polizei melden. Dazu war es nutzlos, da diese beiden von einem "Dämon" bessesen waren. Zu Satokos Verhältnis kommt es nicht sehr eng vor, dennoch half sie ihr, die Misshandlungen vor ihr Onkel Teppei zu schützen. Aussehen Freizeitkleidung : Rena hat rotes (im Anime eher oranges), kurzes Haar, dessen Frisur einemBobschnitt ähnelt. Sie hat blaue große Augen, doch wenn sie sauer wird, werden diese kleiner, dunkler und ihre Pupillen ähneln denen einer Schlange. Sie ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie ein weißes Kleid mit einer lila Fliege, eine Schärpe und eine weiße Kappe. Dazu trägt sie oberschenkelhohe schwarze Socken mit braunen kniehohen Stiefeln. Schuluniform : In Renas Schulzeit trägt sie eine typische Sailor Fuku (eine Art Schuluniform), mit zwei (Obwohl es vom Anschein her, wie eine Krawatte aussieht) gelben Krawatte, weißen Socken und dunkelbraunen Schuhen. Dazu trägt sie einen blauen Minirock. Als Schülerinn hat sie eine braune Tasche, in dem sie es in der Hand hält. Badekleidung : Keiichi Maebara meinte in der ersten OVA von Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Episode 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Rena einen gewagten Bikini trage. Sie sehe ein wenig verlegen aus, aber das sei seiner Meinung nach der beste Teil. Keiichi konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn er ihr errötetes Gesicht sah. Rena trug einen einfachen, gelben Bikini, der ihre Figur betonte. Sie trug damals ihre Haare offen. Name Ihn ihrer Vergangenheit hieß sie nicht Rena, sondern Reina. Sie änderte ihren Namen so, zu Rena, da ihr viele Grausamkeiten traffen. Doch natürlich, wird sie Rina und den anderen Erwachsenen als "Reina angesprochen. In der japanischen Anime und Manga-Fassung benennt man ihren wahren Namen, Reina, als Reina-san. Ihr veränderter, falscher Name Rena, heißt Rena-chan. Zitat * "Es ist so süß, ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!" *"Omochiikaeri ''~!"'' (Ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!) *"Kana? Kana?" (Ich frage mich, ich frage mich?) *"USO DA!" (übersetzt: "Lügner!") *"Gefunden, Keiich-kun ..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara *"Keine Sorge, ich nehme das stumpfe Ende des Messers." - Zu Keiichi Maebara *"Ich bin die einzige, die dir helfen kann, Keiichi. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du transferiert wirst..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara. *"Freunde sind nicht mehr als die Menschen, mit denen du spaßige Zeiten verbringst. Aber wenn diese Zeiten hart werden, gibt es niemanden mehr, der für dich da ist." Eine Welt ohne Sünden In der ersten OVA von Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Rena niemals eine Sünde beging. Das Geschäft ihrer Eltern ging nicht pleite und sie mussten somit niemals nach Ibaraki ziehen. Zudem haben sich ihre Eltern nie geschieden, sie fühlte sic h daher auch nie dafür verantwortlich und sie behielt den Namen Reina. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Für Rena klang dies nach einer wirklich interessanten Welt. Sie bedankte sich bei Rika dafür, dass sie die Clubmitglieder glücklich gemacht habe, auch wenn es nur ein Traum war. Rena erzählte auch, dass, wenn sie sich zwischen diesen beiden Welten entscheiden müsste, sie die Welt ohne Sünden nicht gewählt hätte. Die Scheidung ihrer Mutter war eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung. Ihr Leben hat sich deswegen in vielerlei Hinsichten verändert. Doch dadurch hat sie auch eine Menge gelernt. Deswegen kann Rena nun die Scheidung ihrer Mutter als eine der Prüfungen des Lebens akzeptieren. Familie & Oyashiro Renas Eltern sind beide Modedesigner. Im Interesse der Karriere ihrer Mutter zogen sie nach Ibaraki. Doch schon bald begann ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Mitarbeiter namens Akihito, den Rena nur ein paarmal traf. Allgemein fand sie ihn ganz okay, obwohl sie die Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter nicht wirklich verstand. Bis ihre Mutter sie darum bat, mit ihr und ihrem neuen Mann mitzukommen, um eine neue Familie zu gründen. Und schon bald war ihre Mutter von ihrem neuen Mann schwanger. Sie plante Renas Vater zu verlassen. Ihr Vater war am Boden zerstört und Rena fing an, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Durch diese Schuld wurde sie fast verrückt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fing sie an ihre Mutter zu verachten und sagte, dass sie sie nie wieder sehen wolle. Rena begann sich zu ritzen, um das "schmutzige Blut" ihrer Mutter loszuwerden. Diese aufgekratzten Wunden stellte sie sich mit Maden gefüllt vor. Sie fing an, sich gewalttätig und unberechenbar zu verhalten. In ihrer Schule in Ibaraki zerschlug sie fast alle Fenster und wurde schließlich ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Drei von ihren männlichen Mitschülern wurden verletzt. Kurz bevor Rena zur Grundschule kam, lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Hinamizawa. Diese Zeit betrachtet sie im Nachhinein als die glücklichsten Jahre ihres Lebens. Nach dem Umzug, durch den sich Renas Mutter beruflich verbesserte, wohnte Rena bis zu einem Jahr vor den Ereignissen von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in einem Vorort von Ibaraki. Nach polizeilichen Ermittlungen wurde sie kurz, bevor sie nach Hinamizawa kam, vom Schulunterricht verwiesen. Denn damals ging sie durch die Schule und zerbrach dort alle Fenster mit einem Baseballschläger. Zuvor schlug allem Anschein nach Rena drei ihrer Freunde mit demselben Schläger nieder. Nach manchen Quellen haben die drei zuvor Rena sexuell belästigt. Aber weder die Schule noch die Opfer erstatteten Anzeige, deshalb Beziehungengab es keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Es scheint, dass die, die in den Vorfall verwickelt waren, nichts darüber preisgeben wollten. Eines der Opfer hat einen bleibenden Schaden an einem Auge. Er hat nicht nur keine Anzeige erstattet, sondern auch nicht darüber geredet. Danach hat Rena einen Psychologen besucht. Sie bekam Medikamente und psychologische Betreuung. In den Akten ist eine Aufnahme von Renas Gesprächen. Darin hört man sehr oft den Namen Oyashiro. Sie sagte, dass er noch immer jede Nacht an ihrem Bett stehe und auf sie starre. Daraufhin zog sie nach Hinamizawa. Dabei gab es einige Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass sie die Anstifter des Vorfalls waren. Später behauptete sie, dass ihr Zustand ein Zeichen von Oyashiro-sama gewesen sei, der ihr später sagte: "Wenn du leben willst, wäre der einzige Weg, sicher zu sein, zurück nach Hinamizawa zu gehen". Rena ist der Ansicht, dass die Begegnung mit Oyashiro-sama sie letztlich von Selbstmord abhielt. Denn Rena zerstörte damals alles, was sie oder ihren Vater an ihre Mutter erinnerte, und war nahe daran, in letzter Konsequenz sich selbst zu zerstören, sprich sich umzubringen. Später konnte sich Rena kaum mehr an ihre schlimmen Erlebnisse in Ibaraki erinnern. Sie hatte nur die Medikamente und deren Nebenwirkungen in Erinnerung und fühlte sich schwindlig, wenn sie sich zu erinnern versuchte. Daraufhin zog Rena mit ihrem Vater zurück nach Hinamizawa. Ihren Geburtsnamen "Reina" änderte sie als Neuanfang in Rena. Ironischerweise sind Rinas und Renas Vornamen identisch, mit Ausnahme des Vokals. "Rena", was von dem Namen "Reina" abgeleitet wurde, bedeutet ihrer Meinung nach so viel wie das Gute und die unbefleckte Seite. Der Name klingt wie ein europäischer Name (Lena) und wird wie alle fremdsprachigen Wörter nicht in Kanji, sondern in Katakana geschrieben. Möglicherweise erinnert sie Rinas Name an die schlechten Erfahrungen in Ibaraki. Rena glaubt fest an Oyashiro-sama und steigert sich bei Gesprächen oft sehr in dieses Thema hinein, weshalb ihre Freunde versuchen, zu vermeiden, mit Rena über Oyashiro-sama zu sprechen. In Minagoroshi-hen sagt sie Miyo Takano, dass Oyashiro-sama wirklich existiere und Miyo daher nie selbst zu Oyashiro-sama werden könne, wie es ihre Absicht ist. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Oyashiro-sama erzählte sie Satoshi Houjou, da er mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen begann Rina Mamiya eine Affäre mit Renas Vater. Doch dies hielt nicht lange, da Rena im Restaurant Angel Mort ein Gespräch zwischen Rina und Teppei Houjou mitbekam, in dem es um ihren Vater ging. Rina meinte es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Renas Vater nicht ernst, das einzige, was sie wollte, war sein Geld. Rena versucht alles, um ihren Vater zu schützen. Auf "ihrem" Schrottplatz traf sie auf Rina, die ihr erzählte, sie sei schwanger von ihrem Vater, dies weckte in Rena Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter auf, da diese von einem Mitarbeiter schwanger war. Bei dieser Aussage stieg Wut in ihr auf, und sie schlug Rina mit einer Eisenstange tot. Später führte sie Teppei zum Schrottplatz, den sie dort auch umbrachte, da er mit Rina unter einer Decke steckte. Nicht lange danach übergibt Miyo Rena ihr Notizbuch, kurz bevor sie stirbt. Die Notizen darin wurden von ihr selbst verfasst. Darin steht viel über Oyashiro-sama und seinen Fluch. Rena begann, sich nach diesen Notizen zu richten. Es kam so weit, dass Rena ihre Mitschüler in der Schule als Geisel nahm und damit drohte, alle umzubringen. Sie hatte die ganze Schule in ihrer Gewalt, weil sie am Schuldach eine Bombe plaziert hatte. Jedoch konnte Keiichi eingreifen und sie mit einem Kampf, den Rena gewann, stoppen. Beziehungen Mion Sonozaki: Rena und Mion haben schon eine ausgeprägte Beziehung als beste Freundeninnen. In der Schule spielen sie oft oder helfen sich gegen einander. Auch wenn Mion gerade sich direkt nicht so liebevoll und feminin verhält, mag Rena sie sowie sie ist, aber findet das Mion es scheinbar liebt, andere zu ärgern. In der fünften Episode erwähnte Rena, Mion sei sehr nett. Sie versuchte Keiichi daran zu hindern, er solle sie nicht als unfreundlich bezeichnen. Als Keiichi Rena die Puppe gab, sah sie besorgt aus, als Mion daran verzweifelte, dass er ihr nicht die Puppe gab. Doch etwas später gab er die Puppe Mion und Rena wollte Keiichi daran hindern, dass er Mions süße, mädchenhafte Seite erkennen soll. Das härteste Zusammenhang ist als Rena die Schule unter Gefecht setzen wollte. Sie wurde jedoch wütend, als Mion ihre Leichen gegen die Polizei vertauscht hatte und machte die Sonozaki-Family verantwortlich, dass sie den Aliens helfen, die Welt zu kontrollieren und hinter diesen mysteriösen Morden unter Hinamizawa stecken. Als Wut, schlug Rena Mions Stirn mehr Male mit ihrer Machete der stumpfen Seite. Doch in echt wollte Mion, Rena eigentlich nur beschützen. Satoko Houjou: Rena und Satoko sind gut befreundet. Als Satoko vor ihrem Onkel Teppei missbraucht wurde, war Rena sehr besorgt um sie und half ihr bei dem Missglück. Trivia *Rena verhält sich oft kindisch, da sie auch jedesmal süße Sachen mit nach Hause nehmen muss. *Sie ist immer zu allen nett. *Sie ist fast immer gut gelaunt. *Rena weigert sich Schimpftwörter zu verwenden. *Besitzt einen "Kawaii-Modus", in dem sie von süßen Dingen bessesen wird.